


Home Again

by Chairantula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Original planet, Romance, Smut, Vislaneer, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairantula/pseuds/Chairantula
Summary: DJ finally returns home to his family after spending some time away in an effort to secure their future and safety on the small, out of the way planet of Vislaneer. Although he's succeeded in his goal, Syl isn't thrilled with how exactly he achieved it. || Will contain smut at some point. Until then, get to know his charming little mountain family.





	Home Again

At the rim of all things known and few things remembered a small planet known as Vislaneer spun slowly. In that quiet, unburdened part of the universe, a piece of sanctuary yet existed where the peaceful and nonpartisan hid far away from the war and strife around them.   
Mostly forest, Vislaneer had oceans and plains as well and even a few mountain ranges. On one such mountain sat a humble home of stone, wood, and earth that seemed like nothing more than a warmly lit shack glimmering near the peak of a short mountaintop. Under the grassy stone was the heart and soul which remained protected by the rocky skin of the formation and warmed by the soil, like a layer of fat. It was homely and well kept, unlike the earthen homes of barbaric creatures and it was always teeming with the sound of life and contentment. 

 

A short and sturdy woman, Syl, stood at the edge of a jutting rock and looked out over the sloping mountainside that ended in a winding creek. There, at the water's edge a young boy idly shuffled about a group of Eopie as he watched his feet swing through the tall grasses. Syl brushed her hair back from her face and let her eyes wander the horizon. She couldn’t be sure right away, but she could swear she saw a speck hovering in the distance. It was only when it became larger was she sure it was a ship moving towards them and not just some oddity floating hundreds of feet above the ground.   
She became anxious and called down to the boy. It was rare to have ships in this part of Vislaneer, especially since most people coming to or leaving the planet left on a ferry that docked in the plains of Maldiovia. Who could be flying out in the mountains?

“Tivio!” Syl called and the boy looked up at her, pausing his lope. He said nothing and only waited for her to speak again. “Come! Quickly!”  
She looked up at the ship again which made him too lift his gaze. When he saw it, he dropped a stick he’d been using to poke the grass to check for dangerous critters and be began to run up the mountain as quickly as a young boy could. Once he reached his mother, she took him into her arms and he buried himself there, not daring yet to look out at the approaching shape.   
She knelt on the rock with her chin on his head and she watched. She could run to the home but whoever it was, if they were dangerous and meant to harm them, they could see her vanish into the mountainside and attack it, destroying it and the girl inside.   
Against the stone, her dark cloak made her indiscernible from the mountainside, so she waited in silence. The ship, sleek and white, became larger as it got closer but it wasn’t a very large ship at all and it didn’t look like it was armed. It wasn’t like the battlecruisers she’d seen before and it seemed rather sporty to be something meant for war. Still, she huddled around her sun and kept low. Her heart rate quickened and her stomach knotted up against her heart as the ship slowed and began to lower itself onto the grassy field not far from where she and Tivio were hidden.   
She considered running now that the ship was landed and faced away, but there was no telling how capable the craft was or what manner of people were closed inside. They would surely notice her when they came out as well as the home, so she slowly reached under her cloak and placed her hand on the butt of her gun. Seeing this, Tivio wrapped his arms tighter around her.   
“Mom?” He whimpered into her neck.   
“It’s okay, Ti.” she whispered as she turned him away from the ship so that she could shield him if needed.   
After several long moments, a cylinder slowly dropped down from the bottom of the ship and came to rest into the soil. Syl narrowed her eyes and slowly pulled her gun from her belt and cocked the hammer. Without any large or quick movements, she faced it towards the ship, ready to fire.   
She squeezed Tivio as a pair of feet descended the steps, slowly and heavily. It wasn’t the footfalls of a well-practiced soldier.   
She had to blink and squint just to be sure when she saw who had come down those steps. He stood on the platform and looked across the wind-blown field at her, one corner of his mouth crooked up in a smirk.   
Syl stood so suddenly that Tivio jumped and looked out at where he’d heard the ship land. His eyes went wide then did his smile.   
“Dad!” he shouted before detaching from Syl and running towards the man who bent with his arms opened wide to receive him. Tivio crashed into his father but he was able to keep balance for the both of them.   
Tivio wrapped his arms around his father’s neck as he was embraced tightly. After a while, he backed away just far enough to say, “You were g-g-gone for a really long time, dad.” his eyes brimmed with tears but he wiped them with his sleeve, sniffled and tried to play it off.   
“I know.” His father returned, “But this time, I have something extra s-s-special.” He looked up at Syl who was nearly bursting at the seems but not wanting to interrupt the two. He stood, Tivio releasing him, and opened his arms.   
Syl crashed into him similarly to Tivio but unlike her son, she let her tears flow freely.   
“DJ.” She sputtered, “I was so worried, I thought you weren’t coming back this time!”  
He pressed her head into his shoulder and shushed her soothingly. “I know, I’m sorry. But hey, this is it. I d-d-don’t have to leave you guys ever again now.”  
Syl stepped back, cheeks streaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy. “Wh-what? What do you mean?”  
“Listen, I can’t go into details-” his eyes flicked down to Tivio who was dancing in excitement, oblivious to his father’s secret, “But I have it. More than we’ll ever need!”  
“More than we’ll need of what, DJ?” Syl asked, a bit paranoid now.   
“Credits, darling! Credits!”  
Syl’s brow furrowed. Sure DJ was always out looking for some way to get his family by and trying to secure their future and safety, but never had he come home with such an announcement before.   
“How?” She breathed, both worried and hopeful. Before they had ducked off on the neutral planet where they could live by their philosophy, she had run amok among the stars similarly to how DJ did and it was, in fact, how they met. She knew what sort of things were out there and what sort of trouble he could have gotten himself into and it worried her to imagine just what he did.   
Dj didn’t answer and instead, he took her by her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. When he broke off he said, “Later. Where’s Anice?”  
For the time being, Syl let it slide how he got such an apparent fortune, “She’s inside practicing her flute.”  
DJ’s face displayed apprehension, “Still?”  
It was hard not to laugh, “Yes, still. Don’t worry. She’s gotten better. You’ll probably notice since you’ve been gone for so long.” She teased.   
DJ harmlessly rolled his eyes and followed Syl inside who led him by his hand. Tivio danced around them until they reached the door then he ran inside.   
“Anice! Anice, dad’s home!”  
“So much for surprising her.” DJ chuckled.   
Moments later, from the depths of the mountain home, a teenage girl popped her head out of the staircase to check and see if it was true and if her brother wasn’t just pulling her leg, although they both know how cruel that would have been.   
“Dad!” she shouted, already holding back tears as she ran to him. He hardly had to stoop to hug her.   
“You’ve g-g-gotten bigger!” He marveled. “I didn’t think I was gone that long!”  
“No, dad.” Anice stepped away and gave him her best mock annoyed face.  
“Anice is becoming a woman.” Syl sighed as she brushed hair out of her daughter’s face. Anice leaned away from her mother's hand but her badly hidden smile betrayed her.  
“Oh gods. Give me some time before telling me stuff like that.”  
Syl laughed and led DJ into the living space then pulled him into the couch. “Do you mean it? We can finally really be a family now, Dejay? No more schemes and running around the universe?”  
“Yeah dad! Are you g-guhnna stay home now?” Tivio piped up, bouncing onto the cushion next to him then latching onto his arm.   
DJ pulled his son into his lap then popped his hat onto the boys head. “That’s right. I’m home for good.”  
“Yaay!” Tiviou shouted, throwing his fists into the air nearly popping DJ in the chin as he did so. He laid back on the cushion, “DAD’S STAYING HOME!”  
“Tivio!” Anice admonished with a wince.   
DJ pulled his son back into a sitting position by his arms, “Oh c’mon, Nicie, he’s excited, aren’t you?”  
“Of course I am dad! But I’m not a banshee.” she returned making a silly face at Tivio who was still too excited to take anything too seriously.   
“C’mon, let’s unload that garish ship and get you settled in. If I’d known you were coming, I would have had dinner ready.”  
“Don’t worry about it, darling. C’mon, you didn’t think I c-c-came home empty-handed, did you?  
Syl gave him a weary look, “Don’t tell me you’ve got a fully prepared dinner in there. That’s a little strange, Dejay.”  
He stood, setting Tivio to the side, “No, of course not. I did pick some things up though.”  
Syl and Anice exchanged baffled looks then they too stood to follow him out to the ship. Tivio ran out before them all and up to the ship but he was stopped from climbing up the steps by DJ so instead, he hung off of the railing, vibrating with the thrill of his returned father and his super neat cruiser.   
DJ showed them around then they all carried things out of the ship and into their home. He had come bearing gifts for his family and of course, a few practical things as well. He secured the ship once they were done then they all went back inside since it was starting to get cold and it was beginning to rain again.   
They all crowded in the kitchen as Syl and Anice cooked, listening to DJ’s stories and asking him question after question. Even at the dinner table, he wasn’t spared from their endless inquiries. They bonded after dinner and soon Tivio was fighting sleep, not wanting the day to end yet and Anice too was becoming tired. DJ put his son to bed and said good night to his daughter leaving him and Syl alone in the living room.


End file.
